dramafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Melody of Love
thumb|Melody of Love Informações Gerais *'Titulo:' 사랑은 노래를 타고 / Sarangeun Noraereul Tago *'Também conhecido como:' Love Through Song / Love Rides the Song / Love Comes on the Song *'Anteriormente conhecido como:' 콩가네밭가네 / Kongganebatgane (Beans and Fields) *'Genero:' Familiar, romance *'Episodios:' 100+ *'Canal:' KBS1 *'Periodo de Transmissão:' 04/11/2013 a ??/??/2014 *'Horário:' 2ª a 6ª Feira às 20:25hs *'Trilha Sonora Original:' Melody of Love OST Sinopse Pessoas por volta dos seus vinte anos ainda são jovens e imaturos com relação à suas carreiras e suas vidas no amor. É um período de transição entre a adolescencia e a fase adulta. As pessoas por volta dos seus vinte anos amadurecem como adultos através do caos emocional e a maioria deles ficam se questionando de como achar o amor. Esta é uma história de jovens adultos que estão cheios de paixão por amor e seus sonhos compadecem os telespectadores. ''--KBS World'' Este drama centra-se em três famílias cujos membros aprendem a apreciar um ao outro, realizando o verdadeiro significado de família, e lamentando as coisas realizadas erroneamente, e arrependem-se das dores que eles causaram para as outras pessoas após sofrimentos e provações do mundo onde o individualismo se sobressai. Gong Deul Im (Kim Da Som) é uma tenaz, expontânea e otimista aspirante atriz musical com uma paixão eterna em busca de seus sonhos, apesar da contrariedade de seus pais. Ela terá um relacionamento amoroso com o advogado Park Hyun Woo (Baek Sung Hyun). Entretanto, Han Tae Kyung (Kim Hyung Joon) é o líder de um grupo de drama e diretor musical. Ele é um perfeccionista, mas gentil e um homem atencioso fora do trabalho. Ele estará trabalhando perto de Deul Im e é o melhor amigo de Hyun Woo e a irmã mais velha de Deul Im, Gong Soo Im (Hwang Sun Hee). Ele começa a criar sentimentos por Soo Im. Elenco ;Elenco Principal *Kim Da Som como Gong Deul Im *Baek Sung Hyun como Park Hyun Woo *Hwang Sun Hee como Gong Soo Im *Kim Hyung Joon como Han Tae Kyung *Kwak Hee Sung como Yoon Sang Hyun ;Família de Park Hyun Woo *Sun Woo Jae Duk como Park Bum Jin *Kim Hye Sun como Yoon Ji Young *Park Woong como Park Doo Shik ;Família de Soo Im e Deul Im *Lee Jung Gil como Gong Jung Nam *Kim Hye Ok como Yoo Jin Soon *Ban Hyo Jung como Jo Gwi Boon *Jung Shi Ah como Gong Jung Ja *Kim Ji Hoon como Kim Sung Hoon *Shin Bi (신비) como Noh Jin Yi ;Família de Han Tae Kyung *Jung Seung Ho como Han Joo Ho *Kim Ye Ryung como Goo Mi Ok *Lee Joo Hyun como Goo Se Joon *Jung Da Bin como Han Tae Hee ;Grupo de Teatro de Eun Ha Soo *Han Min Chae como Geum Na Ri *Lee Eun Ha (이은하) como Go Eun Ha *Kim Tae Hyung (김태형) como Go Min *Jung Yi Yun como Yeo In Sook *Heo Bo Bae (허보배) como Bo Bae *Kim Hyun Min (김현민) como Hyun ;Outras Pessoas *Sunshine (선샤인) como May Zuri *Jo Soo Min como Lee Ja Hye Créditos de Produção *'Produtor Chefe:' Kwak Ki Won *'Diretor:' Lee Duk Gun *'Roteirista:' Hong Young Hee Audiência Ver Melody of Love/Audiencia Links Externos *Site Oficial *'Novos artigos:' (1), (2), (3), (4), (5), (6) Temporada Anterior KBS Próxima Temporada A Tale of Two Sisters 2ª à 6ª Feira às 20:25hs --- Categoria:KDrama Categoria:KDrama 2013 Categoria:KDrama 2014 Categoria:2013 Categoria:2014 Categoria:KBS1 Categoria:KFamiliar Categoria:KRomance